


Paradise by the Dashboard Light

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Morning After, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Not Used In The Way You Would Imagine, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on a Car, Strangers to Lovers, Top/Bottom Versatile Castiel/Dean Winchester, YouTuber Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "It's not our viewers I'm worried about." Castiel groaned and walked to his room.Balthazar laughed as he headed outside to the car. "I guess I'll have to edit this video. I'll consider this payback for when he put grape juice in my wine bottles."Castiel stood in the doorway with a pot of water and a suction cup dildo in his hand. "Is there anyone around?""Just me. Now come on. You don't want that water to get cold, do you?" Balthazar goaded."No." Castiel rushed to the car as quickly as he could, hoping he couldn't be seen. "I swear, I hope none of our neighbors are subscribers."Balthazar took a few steps back as Castiel poured the water over the dent. After the pot was empty, Castiel handed it to his brother and aimed the suction part of the dildo into the center of the dent. He counted down, "Three. Two. One," and slammed it into place.





	Paradise by the Dashboard Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielAquarial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/gifts).

> Story Time Number Nine... I've been doing this for 9 weeks... HOLY SHIT! My goal is a year, so, let's see if I can do it!
> 
> This week's prompt is interesting, because it comes from something that kind of actually happened in the PB Server. We had a member who needed to get a dent out of their car, and I shared a youtube video showing the trick with hot water and a plunger. Said member didn't have a plunger, but they did have an adult novelty... and the rest will forever go down into PB History. That being said, don't be surprised if you see another story or two like this, becauise Aleeliah is bribing other members to write them.
> 
> xxx  
You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Despite the fact that he's lived in the neighborhood for a week, Castiel seemed to keep forgetting about the parking bollards that separated the allotted parking spots for each unit. After a stressful grocery store run - in which he had to literally drag his older brother away from an argument over the use of biscuits or cookies with an older woman amongst other issues - he pulled into one of their spots.

As he opened the driver side door, Castiel swung it open too fast and too wide, hitting one of the posts in the lot. His head fell back, hitting the headrest as he cursed under his breath. He shot a glance at his brother, daring him to say something.

"Don't look at me, dear Cassie. That one was all you." Balthazar made a point of carefully opening his door and sliding out gracefully before closing it quietly and securely.

"Dammit." Castiel climbed out of the car and closed his door, looking at the dent. Thanks to the material the bollard was made out of, the dent was purely superficial, and could probably be removed without going to a mechanic. "Bal? Do you know how to remove a dent?"

"Do I look like a mechanic?" Balthazar pulled groceries out of the trunk. "We can just run it to the shop we've passed a couple of times now."

"That's going to cost more than my premium." Castiel paused. "You know what we can do, though."

"Video time?"

"Haven't done one since we moved in." Castiel nodded in agreement.

After putting away their groceries, Balthazar started to set up their recording gear. Castiel pulled up several videos to queue up - he liked picking content producers who had fewer views to give the exposure - and the quickly changed into a grungy teeshirt and jeans. If he was going to work on his car, he figured he might as well look the part.

As he walked back out to his desk, Balthazar finished fine-tuning the camera, as he would be in the shot as well. "You know, Cassie, just because you're pretending to be knowledgeable about cars, doesn't mean you have to dress distastefully. We have class."

"I don't know what I have to do yet. I'm not messing up one of my dress shirts, and we both know you'll be holding the camera."

"I doubt you'll get dirty at all. But if you insist." Balthazar pointed to his chair. "Sit, I already confirmed your seat is in the shot. Check mine."

The brothers filmed the first part of the video, selecting to go with a tried and true method of using hot water and a plunger to remove a dent out of the car. While Castiel started prepping a pot with water, Balthazar began to giving a tour of their new home.

"Honestly, faithful viewers, I'm glad Cassie and I chose this place. It's closer to downtown, where we can meet with clients, it's near all the up and coming bars, I can go meet all the beautiful people while Cassie does whatever it is that Cassie does."

"Balthazar!"

"Oh Cassie, you know I'm joking, you'll always be my wingman."

"No, Bal, I think we have an issue."

Balthazar turned, bringing the camera with him and focused it on Castiel. "What's wrong, my dear brother?"

"Did you pack the plunger?"

"Oh god no, I wouldn't touch that with a ten-foot pole. I assumed you'd pack it."

Castiel's jaw dropped in exasperation. "It was your job to pack the bathroom, Mr. 5,000 products for my hair alone."

"Skin, Cassie. It's 5,000 products for my skin. How do you think I'm always glowing?" Balthazar sighed. "Wait, don't you have one of those suction cup..." He made a jerk off hand motion off camera.

Castiel turned bright red. "You did not just catch that on camera."

"Cassie, our viewers know we're queer. I review sex toys all the time. So what if they know you have a couple? Go grab one that has a suction cup. That's got to have sticking power. Probably even better than a plunger. I'll meet you outside."

"It's not our viewers I'm worried about." Castiel groaned and walked to his room.

Balthazar laughed as he headed outside to the car. "I guess I'll have to edit this video. I'll consider this payback for when he put grape juice in my wine bottles."

Castiel stood in the doorway with a pot of water and a suction cup dildo in his hand. "Is there anyone around?"

"Just me. Now come on. You don't want that water to get cold, do you?" Balthazar goaded.

"No." Castiel rushed to the car as quickly as he could, hoping he couldn't be seen. "I swear, I hope none of our neighbors are subscribers."

Balthazar took a few steps back as Castiel poured the water over the dent. After the pot was empty, Castiel handed it to his brother and aimed the suction part of the dildo into the center of the dent. He counted down, "Three. Two. One," and slammed it into place.

"Did you get it, Cassie?" Balthazar looked away from the screen of the camera temporarily to take a look at his brother's handiwork.

"I think so?" Castiel gave it a quick tug. "It's secure."

"Alright then. You know what to do. Give it a tug!" Balthazar winked at his brother.

"You're disgusting." Castiel rolled his eyes as he dried his hands off on his shirt.

"You love me anyway."

Castiel gripped the dildo and tugged it. There was no budge. He dried his hands off on his shirt and repositioned his grip before pulling on the dildo again. There was still no movement. Not from the dent popping out, or the dildo coming off.

"What's wrong there, Cassie?"

"It's not working." Panic spread across Castiel's face. "It's stuck, and it's not pulling the dent out."

Balthazar busted out laughing. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No!" Castiel changed position, standing over it, the toy between his legs as he tried his hardest to pull up on the toy. "I can't get it to budge!"

While the two brothers were arguing, Castiel freaking out and Balthazar laughing, they didn't hear the sound of a 1967 Chevy Impala pull up in the reserved spots next to them. It's owner popped out, and despite the fact he had planned to head straight inside, the banter back and forth intrigued him and stopped him.

"Balthazar, there is a dildo stuck in a dent on my car. I can't get it off. How am I going to drive around downtown?"

"Consider it a fashion statement. Maybe it'll duplicate. Maybe people will use it just to fuck? The options are endless. You'll be a celebrity!"

"In case you haven't noticed Balthazar, THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT TO BE FAMOUS FOR!" Castiel yelled, causing his neighbor to laugh and drawing their attention to him for the first time. "Oh shit." Cas stood up and moved in front of the dildo. "Good afternoon, neighbor."

Balthazar eyed their neighbor up appreciatively. "Yes, good afternoon, indeed." He extended his free hand. "I'm Balthazar Milton, this is my brother, Castiel. We're your new neighbors."

"Dean." He shook Balthazar's hand before offering it to Castiel who reluctantly took it. "I'm your literal next-door neighbor." Dean pointed to his own condo. "I heard you all move in the other morning." He tilted his head and smirked. "So, what precisely do you need help with?"

Castiel answered, "Nothing!" while Balthazar responded with, “Car abuse.”

"Hey, I can't tolerate car abuse. What's going on?" Dean leaned back against his car while Balthazar lightly pushed Castiel out of the way. The dildo stuck to the side of the vehicle was exposed, and Dean chuckled softly. "Looks like you've got a bit of a hard problem there."

Castiel groaned. "Great, my neighbor thinks he's clever."

"Well, I mean, today's doors aren't meant to take that kind of a pounding. They're supposed to crumple on impact." Dean continued, earning a high five from Balthazar.

"I like him, Cassie. Can we keep him?"

"No." Castiel rubbed his hand down his face. "Are you done making fun of my predicament?"

Dean thought for a moment and went to say another joke but closed his mouth. "Yeah, I'm good. I can fix that though. I'm a mechanic."

Castiel's face lit up. "We can keep insurance out of it, and maybe on the low costs? I am an amazing cook. Balthazar is... Balthazar."

"Rude, Cassie. At least pimp me out in style."

"We can make an arrangement. Just need to bring it to my shop, Winchester Detailing and Repairs." Dean pulled a case out of his pocket and a slid a card out, handing it to Castiel. "Give us a call in the morning, tell Charlie that Dean said Poughkeepsie. She'll set you up."

"Wait. You can't do it here?" Castiel blanched. "I have to drive through town with that on the side of my car?"

Dean smirked. "Well Cas, you probably should have thought about that before you watch all those youtube videos saying you can fix a dent with a dildo." Dean winked at Cas and gave the brothers a salute. "I'll catch you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the show."

Balthazar waited until Dean was out of earshot. "I wonder if he realized how ironic that comment really was?"

The next morning, Cas called the number on the card that Dean had left him. A cheery female answered the phone, "Winchester Detailing and Repairs, you bust 'em and rust 'em, we truss 'em! This is Charlie, how can I help you today?"

Cas took a moment to get over the way-too-chipper greeting for eight o'clock in the morning before responding. "Yes, hello, Charlie. My name is Castiel. Dean gave me his card yesterday. I have a situation with my car, and I'm supposed to tell you 'Poughkeepsie?'"

"Goddammit, Dean. Stop giving that word out!" Charlie sighed. "Yep, give me a second." Cas could hear the clacking of a keyboard as well as some irritated huffs from the woman on the other end of the phone. "Okay. So, if I can ask, what's the issue with the car?"

"I have a dent on the driver side door."

"Any structure damage, paint missing, anything like that?" Charlie inquired.

Cas cringed. "I have a suction cup stuck in the dent."

"Ah, you tried one of those home kits. Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't. All good." More keyboard clacking. "That shouldn't take Dean too long to fix. Maybe a half-hour tops. I could take away his lunch. That'll show him."

"I can come back another day!" Cas responded, worried that he was getting Dean in trouble.

"Dude, chill. Dean owns this place. I'm not taking away the boss' lunch break. He usually doesn't take it anyway. It's like he lives and breathes motor oil anyway." She hummed and clicked a couple of more keys. "Can you come in around 10? I can rearrange his schedule to fit you in there."

Cas weighed out the options in his head. There would be fewer people on the road at that time, and he could run a few of the errands that were in that area once his car was fixed. "Yeah. I can be there."

"Alright. We'll see you then, Castiel. Drive safe!"

After a quick breakfast and shower, Castiel drove over to Dean's shop. He had been honked at no less than 15 times, he was yelled at when stopped at two red lights, and a woman on a motorcycle made a lewd motion on the dildo with her hand while they were driving side by side. To say that he was happy to arrive at the repair shop was an understatement.

He pulled into an empty spot towards the far end of the lot so the dildo would be less likely to be seen before heading into the main office. As he walked in, a chime playing a vaguely recognizable theme song went off, startling him. The waiting area was currently empty, but the tv was playing some kind of science fiction show.

Upon getting closer to the front desk, he could hear two voices coming from an office behind it. He recognized one as Charlie, the lady who answered the phone, and he was confident the other one was Dean.

"Now I get it, Winchester."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Red."

"Poughkeepsie?"

"He's my neighbor, and new to the area. Just tryin' to be nice."

"Yeah, you also didn't mention that he's gorgeous and your type."

Cas blushed. He clearly was not supposed to be hearing this.

"Go do your damn job Charlie, or I'll tell Jo that you're checking out guys again."

"She'll never believe you." Charlie's tone was sing-songy and teasing as she exited the office. "Hello! Welcome to Winchester Detailing and Repairs. How are you today?"

"I'm Castiel, we spoke on the phone earlier?"

"Ah, yes! Mr. Suction Cup." Charlie typed into her computer. "Honestly, you could have told me it was a dildo. I would have giggled for maybe a minute, and it would have been ok."

"Dean told you," Cas stated.

"Even if he didn't, I would have seen it myself. Between Dean, myself, and Benny? That wouldn't have stayed quiet today." She offered a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry though, we don't judge. We've seen so much worse, and I hate detailing some days. I like being up here on the computer."

Dean came out of the office. "Yeah, so you can hack into things you're not supposed to." He smiled at Cas. "Hey Buddy, how you doing?"

"Besides the drive over? Not too bad." Cas blushed and returned Dean's smile. He pulled out his keys and took off the one for his car. "I guess you're going to need this?"

"Yep. I'm just going to pull your car into the end bay, and Benny and I are going to take a quick look." He eyed Cas up and down. "You look like a pretty built guy, so if you couldn't pull it out with the hot water trick, we're probably going to need to use the pneumatic."

Cas nodded, despite having no idea what Dean was saying.

"Charlie, keep Cas company and keep out of trouble."

"Like I would get in trouble," Charlie mumbled as Dean walked out the front door. She turned back to Cas and pointed at the TV. "So, you into _Firefly_?"

As the episode finished up, Dean came back into the waiting room with Cas' dildo in hand. "Cas, catch!"

Cas fumbled but was able to grab it awkwardly by the head before turning bright red. "This means you're all done?" He asked, his cheeks bright red from embarrassment.

"Of course. I have to ask though, what happened that caused that dent?" Dean crossed over to the computer, causing Charlie to squeak and jump up from her seat.

"You know those poles that designate our parking spots?" Cas gestured with his hands while asking. "I was frustrated after a long day with Balthazar and swung my door open rather roughly."

Dean was holding Charlie back with a hand as he typed carefully with the other into the computer. "Ah, so it was car abuse. Next time just throw Balthazar into the pole. Charles here is about to get pushed into a chair if she doesn't knock it off."

"You two are siblings?" Cas tilted his head.

"Close enough." Dean stepped back from the computer and let Charlie at it before leaning on the counter. "So, about payment."

"Oh. We didn't discuss that, did we?" Cas reached for his wallet.

Dean waved his hand. "Put that away, Cas. Consider this on the house. It only actually took about 5 minutes once I got Benny to stop laughing."

"I sense a but." Cas raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Charlie leaned on the counter, staring at Dean while resting her chin on her knuckles. "Go on, Dean."

Dean turned and glared at Charlie who just gave him a shit-eating grin in return. He exhaled slowly and focused his attention back to Cas. "I was hoping, maybe you'd be willing to go on a date with me? I don't want you to feel obligated because I fixed your car, I'll take a no... but you know..." Dean stopped talking when Charlie elbowed him.

Cas took a moment, now that his stress was gone, to look over the mechanic in front of him. Despite being a little dirty from work, it was obvious that he was gorgeous. And Cas recalled that even Baltazar had made a comment the day before. It was also becoming apparent that he was kind, funny, and caring.

"I think that can be arranged."

Charlie let out a squeal and was promptly pushed back into the office with the door closed behind her.

A couple evenings later, Dean knocked on the door to Cas' condo to pick him up for their date. He had dressed up a little nicer, his jeans weren't covered in oil and grease stains, and he was wearing a soft grey henley top.

He had told Cas they were going to a joint that a family friend owned, and that it was a casual place, so Cas had gone with his own dark blue jeans and a Led Zeppelin teeshirt.

"Cas, please tell me you're actually a fan." Dean pointed at the shirt. "I might just ask for the second date now if you say yes."

"You mean they're a band?" Cas asked sarcastically.

"No, Cas... No!" Dean joked. "Seriously though. My favorite band."

Cas laughed. "I had a feeling. Your alarm is _Immigrant Song_, you constantly play _Ramble On, Kashmir,_ and _Traveling Riverside Blues._”

"You can hear that?" Dean gestured to his car.

"I can. Not that I mind. Although I would like to sleep in a bit."

Their drive continued in a comfortable conversation. It was a short drive to the Roadhouse, and Dean pulled around back to private parking. He walked in through a rear door, assuring Cas that it was ok, and hopped into a booth in the back of the restaurant.

After a couple of minutes, a petite blonde walked up and kicked Dean in the hip, pushing him over in his seat. "Does my mother know you're here?"

"Yes, Jo. I cleared this with her last night."

"Fine. Who's this." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked Cas up and down.

"Jo, this is Cas, Cas; this is Jo."

Cas offered his hand. "Jo, why does that name sound familiar?" Cas blushed. It was the name he wasn't supposed to hear from the office when he took his car to the shop.

"She and Charlie are dating. Charlie probably mentioned it when you two were in the waiting room." Dean offered.

"Wait. Is this...?" Jo waggled her eyebrows.

"Shove it, Jo." Dean looked at Cas. "You drink beer?" When Cas nodded, Dean turned back to Jo. "Two house lagers, and not another word."

"Jeez, you're feisty today. I'll let mom know you're here." Jo tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked off to fill their drink order.

"Was she about to bring up my car situation? Cas tilted his head questioningly.

Dean shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"To be fair, that is all on video, and going up on my channel."

It was Dean's turn to be confused. "I'm sorry, your what?"

"It's part of what I do for a living. I run a YouTube channel. Well, Bal and I do." Cas offered a half-smile. "When I got the dent in the door, Bal suggested me getting the dent out as a video. We hadn't made a video since before we moved, and we try to do one together once a week. He does one by himself once a week, and I do one by myself once a week."

"Seriously?" Dean sat up in his seat and leaned forward. "Are you guys popular?"

"We have a couple of Play Buttons." Cas blushed.

"I'm not sure what that means."

Cas bit his lip. "It means that we have over a million subscribers."

"Wait, so I'm on a date with some kind of YouTube Celebrity?" Dean shook his head. "Seriously?"

"I don't like to think of myself like that. Bal does though." Cas ran his fingers through his hair. "We started as a small review channel. And then we started doing blogging style videos. And occasionally I would cook on video. Or Bal would talk about LGBTQ rights or we both would. Then we would take subject requests. It just got bigger and bigger."

"Do you guys get recognized on the street?"

"Me, not so much. Bal does a lot, but mostly when he talks. It's his accent." Jo dropped off their beers, and Cas quickly took a sip before changing the subject. "So, about you. You have your own shop. That's pretty awesome. How'd that come to be?"

Before Dean could go into detail, Ellen came over to grab their orders. While a firecracker - Cas could see where Jo got it from - she was much more polite and didn't attempt to make any jokes about dildos on cars.

As Ellen walked away, Dean chuckled. "So, you know you could have just said, 'enough about me, let's talk about you.'" He took a drink of his own beer. "How did I end up with my own shop? Dad died, got the inheritance. Started with a smaller shop. I'm damn good at what I do, and I only bring on the best. I've outgrown two locations. We like where we're at now, so if we get too big again, we're going to branch out and get another shop." Dean smiled. "Little brother is a lawyer, his girlfriend is an accountant. They think we could wing it now, but I'm not ready yet."

"That's amazing."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, just doing what I can to make sure we survive. Besides me, there's four full-time staff, and I have two part-timers. I'd take on more, but I like keeping it tight-knit. Makes it like a family."

"You know you're just proving my point more, right?" Cas offered his hand, curious to see if Dean would take it.

"I appreciate it, Cas." Dean took Cas' hand and smiled.

Once their food was delivered, their conversation slowed as the pair savored their burgers and fries. Dean had ordered his usual Bacon Double Cheeseburger, and Cas, with it being his first time there, decided to copy the order.

Ellen stopped by after the two had finished eating to check on them, and told Dean that she had the meal put on his tab. He nodded in return and told her to swing by when it was time for her car to get an oil change. Dean retook Cas' hand, and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before deciding it was time to head back.

Dean led Cas out the back of the Roadhouse, and to the passenger side of the Impala. Before he opened the door, Dean stopped and looked at his date. "Hey Cas, um. " He licked his lips and stared at Cas' before looking him in the eyes. "Would it be ok if I kissed you?"

Cas nodded and leaned forward, meeting Dean halfway. Their lips pressed together in a soft, too brief, chaste kiss, that Cas suddenly wished was more. He chased after Dean's lips and pressed his chest against Dean's, wrapping his arms around Dean's hips to keep him from pulling away anymore. Dean let out a soft chuckle as their lips met again, spread slightly for a more heady, exploratory kiss.

"Cas," Dean whispered against his lips. "Let's get out of here, ok?"

Cas nodded and slid into the Impala once Dean opened the door for him.

The drive back to their community seemed longer, despite it being night time, and there being less traffic on the road. Once they were back, Dean pulled into his parking spot, and the two men got out of the car. Cas looked at his front door and looked back at Dean, almost reluctant to leave.

Luckily, Dean noticed and held out his hand. "Do you want to come in?" Cas nodded enthusiastically and took Dean's offered hand.

Once inside, they kicked off their shoes, and Dean led Cas to the sofa. Cas waited until Dean sat down before straddling him and resuming their kiss from earlier. Dean smiled and pulled away temporarily. "You keep this up Cas, you're gonna spoil me."

"I think I'm spoiling myself. Have you seen you?" Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair before pressing their mouths back together.

"Can I be honest with you, Cas?" Dean pulled away again and nipped at Cas' neck. "I may have had a small fantasy about you."

Cas involuntarily whimpered before rolling his hips against Dean. He leaned in and whispered into Dean's ear. "Are you going to tell me?"

"If you want." Dean swallowed hard, his hands finding Cas' hips. "When I saw the dildo on the side of the car, I made the joke about the car not being built for that kind of impact. I didn't realize what that image was going to do to me. I haven't been able to get that image of you getting fucked on the car out of my head."

"You pictured me fucking my dildo while it was on the side of my car?" Dean nodded in response to Cas' question. "How about me sucking your cock, while I fucked myself on the dildo? What's that image do to you?" Cas rocked harder faster against Dean.

"Jesus, Cas."

"Nope, just Cas." He leaned in and ran his hand up Dean's chest. "Would you like to fuck me while bent over a car?"

"Yes. Please, yes." Dean stared at Cas imploringly, hoping what he was offering was real.

Cas slid off of Dean's lap. "You got lube and condoms?" Once Dean nodded, he offered his hand down and helped Dean stand. "I think it's dark enough outside. We keep it quiet, we should be ok." He pulled Dean in for another kiss. Go grab the stuff."

Dean ran up to his room and grabbed a condom and a packet of lube, meeting Cas at the front door. They opened up and peeked outside, seeing that it was dark. "We have better coverage with my Baby, and I bet she'll give me a better angle to slide into that ass of yours," Dean whispered into Cas' ear before gently nibbling it.

Cas nodded in agreement, and they walked out to the car, Dean quietly closing the door behind him. Once at the Impala, Dean pinned Cas against the passenger side door and resumed making out with him, their tongues in a battle of dominance, as Dean worked on undoing Cas' jeans.

As soon as they were unbuttoned and unzipped, Dean's hand grabbed for Cas' cock, stroking it through the cotton boxer briefs. Dean smirked, "Already so hard for me, Cas?" as he hooked his thumbs behind the elastic waistband and pushed everything down in one fell sweep.

Cas sucked in a harsh breath, first Dean touching him, then the exposure of cold air. However, Dean's hand was already back around him as Dean kissed and bit his neck and collar bones. Cas whimpered, his cock thrusting into Dean's hand. "Turn me around, please."

Dean listened and whipped Cas around, pressing his chest and cock up against the cold metal of the Impala.

"You still want this Cas?" Dean tore open the pack of lube. "We gotta move to the hood." Dean placed a quick kiss between Cas' shoulder blades before helping guide him and bend him over the Impala's hood. "You ready?"

"Yes, Dean. What did you imagine?" Cas teased.

Dean squeezed some lube onto his fingers, before slowly massaging and pressing one against Cas' asshole. Cas whimpered but pushed back to get Dean to slide the finger inside of him.

"Looks like you're a little eager there, Cas." Dean slid his finger in, rotating it and bending it inside. He pushed it in and out a few more times, before pulling it out all the way and adding some more lube to his fingers. "Ready for two?"

"Yes,” Cas pleaded softly, “I need your cock, so I'm ready for two."

Dean pushed the two fingers in, pulling a low moan out of Cas. "Cas, your noises are beautiful, but unless you want the cops called on us for public indecency, I'm going to need you to be good for me and keep those noises tucked away." Dean slid his fingers back and pushed them back in, scissoring them and twisting them. Cas almost cried out but slapped his hands over his mouth.

Once sliding in and out became easier, Dean pressed up against Cas' back and whispered into his ear. "More? Or are you ready?"

Cas tilted his head to the side and stole a kiss from Dean. "Fuck me. Please." He was pleading, and his blue eyes were dark and lust blown.

Dean stood up and undid his own pants, pulling them and his boxers down to expose his own hard cock. He ripped open the condom and slid it on, emphasizing the noises, so Cas knew what he was doing.

Once the condom was on, Dean took the rest of the lube and prepped himself before lining himself up to slide into Cas. "I'm gonna fuck you now, Cas. I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Cas looked up over his shoulder. He bit his bottom lip and nodded, letting Dean know he was ready.

Dean slowly pressed in, grabbing Cas' hips for support as he slid in deeper, letting Cas adjust to his size. As he got closer to bottoming out, he ran his hands up and down Cas' back, gently massaging to distract from the stretch. "How you doin' there, Cas?" Dean asked, making sure his new lover was ok. "What do you need?"

Cas chuckled. "You told me that you imagined me be fucked on a car. Not cockwarming." He looked over his shoulder. "I feel like I should be the one bending you over this car."

"Perhaps next time." Dean winked. He pulled out and slammed back into Cas, causing the blue-eyed beauty on his cock to cry out. "Remember what I said, you can't be loud. Someone might look out a window."

Dean slid out and thrust in again, looking for Cas' prostate. He knew he found it because Cas quickly slapped his hands over his mouth again, barely stifling another pleasured cry. Dean repositioned himself and repeatedly aimed for the spot, turning Cas into a moaning, flailing mess. He wrapped his arm under Cas' hips to help support him and to keep him in the right position. Dean also used his other hand to cover Cas' mouth to help quiet down the moans and cries as he fucked him senseless into the side of the Impala.

After adjusting the position, it wasn't long before Cas lost himself, hot spurts of cum marking his chest, the Impala, and Dean's arm. Dean thrust deep inside of Cas a few more times, reaching his own orgasm.

Dean slid out and gently set Cas down on his feet, helping him keep his balance, and bent down to grab Cas' pants. "Think you can make it back into my place? I can get you cleaned up."

Cas smiled and nodded. "I might need a little support. My knees are a little weak. I have no idea why."

Dean smirked and wrapped his arm around Cas' waist. "At least cover your junk with your pants. I doubt anyone would complain about seeing your ass."

"You like seeing my ass?" Cas asked, leaning into Dean as they carefully walked back to his condo.

"I like watching your ass, I like grabbing your ass, I like fucking your ass. I can imagine other things I'd like to do to your ass if you'll let me." Dean looked over at Cas and kissed his temple.

"Oh good, this wasn't a one-time thing." Cas winked.

Dean opened the door and helped Cas to the couch. "I uh, would very much like to see you again. And more than in just a friendly way." Dean blushed as he grabbed some paper towels from the kitchen. He brought them over and handed them to Cas.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas wiped off his chest and stomach. "Looks like I got some on my shirt too."

"That's what a washing machine is for. And I can detail Baby tomorrow. So no harm, no foul." Dean's gaze flicked from Cas' eyes to his lips back to his eyes again. He leaned in and pulled Cas into a deep kiss.

A throaty hum buzzed Cas' lips and sent shivers down Dean's spine. "You're insatiable." Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair again. "Do I only get to see your living room?"

"Can you use your legs properly? Bedroom is up the stairs, just like in your place." Dean winked before standing up and offering his hand to Cas.

"Figures I would find the biggest smart ass to be interested in." Cas grabbed Dean's hand and took the assistance in getting to his feet. He picked his pants back up and followed after Dean, "Lead the way?"

"You make it sound like you'd get lost." Dean gently pulled on Cas' hand and walked upstairs and entered his bedroom. He took off his shirt and threw it in a hamper before dropping his pants and underwear. "You can drop your clothes anywhere, Cas."

Cas set his clothes down at the foot of the bed, taking his shirt off and including them in his pile. He waited until Dean shot him a look and pointed at the bed before he slid under the sheets. "I wasn't sure what you were implying," Cas admitted, blushing brightly as Dean laid in the bed next to him.

"I figured you could sleep here, I'll make you breakfast in the morning. We can talk about our next date." Dean tilted his head. "Unless this is too fast and you'd rather go back to your place."

"No, Dean." Cas shook his head. "This is fine."

The next morning Cas woke up in an unfamiliar room with his arms wrapped around a warm, breathing body. He took a moment to wake up and remembered that he spent the night with Dean and comfortably sighed as he relaxed into the pillow.

Then he realized. He had one hell of a morning boner, and it was right at Dean's ass.

He tried to slide back but realized that his arm was pinned underneath Dean's head. When he tried to move his hips back, Dean moved right back with him. Yes, they had sex the night before, but they were something new, they were sharing a bed, and there wasn't exactly a ‘yes’ to be found.

As Cas tried to untangle himself again, Dean chuckled. "Feels like someone is happy to wake up next to me this morning back there, Cas."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'll get up, I can leave, take care of this." Cas apologized profusely, shame coloring his cheeks pink.

"Hey, Cas? I'm moving your hand somewhere, ok?" Dean grabbed Cas's hand that was draped over his waist and slid it further down south. Dean was also sporting his own erection, and the thought made Cas' blood burn hotter. "I don't usually wake up with a boner, so I'm pretty sure I'm happy to see you too."

Dean rolled over and faced Cas. "I'm going to kiss you now, if that's ok." Cas nodded, and Dean leaned in for a lazy, morning kiss. Cas melted into the warmth and the softness, his body craving more when Dean pulled away. "So, what are your plans for the day, Cas?"

"Unless Balthazar is doing one, I had planned on filming a video today."

"So, you're still free this morning?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Technically speaking, yes. I should check to see if I have client work." Cas sat up. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I figure we can do one of two things. We can either say the date from last night never ended, or we can have our second date now." Dean pushed himself up to his knees and crawled closer to Cas. "I find myself wanting to spend more time with you." Dean leaned in and nibbled on Cas' earlobe.

"Ah, the truth comes out. You just like me for the sex." Cas raised his eyebrow playfully.

Dean shook his head, then froze. "Wait, I mean I like the sex. But I also like you."

"I'm teasing Dean, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, we can start..." Dean straddled Cas. "by dealing with our little issues first."

"Good start." Cas raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Then?"

"Breakfast. You claim to be a good cook. I know I'm a good cook. We can put this to the test." Dean jutted his chin out in defiance.

"It's not a challenge if there's no reward."

"Winner picks the prize." Dean leaned in and stole a kiss from Cas.

"Well, what can I have right now?" Cas hooked his finger under Dean's chin and pulled him back in to continue the kiss. "You're making my problem harder to solve."

Dean smiled. "I am a bit of a cowboy if you catch my drift." He pointed to the nightstand next to Cas. "Top drawer. Lube and condoms."

"I like the sound of that." Cas reached over and grabbed out the requested items. "Open yourself up for me, Dean?"

Dean nodded and swallowed before taking the lube and squeezing some liberally onto his fingers. He started with two, pressing them into his ass and moaning as his head fell back in pleasure. While Dean worked himself open, Cas slowly stroked himself, watching Dean intently.

When Dean slid a third finger in, Cas had to stop jerking himself, to keep himself from coming. He took the opportunity to crack open a condom and slide it on and grab the bottle of lube from Dean. Cas squeezed out his own generous amount and stroked himself again, prepping himself for Dean.

"I'm ready, Cas." Dean climbed back up into Cas' lap, positioning himself to ride Cas's cock. He lowered himself down slowly, giving himself time to adjust. He waited until he was sitting full, in Cas' lap before he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"Are you ok, Dean?" Cas softly peppered Dean's neck and shoulder with kisses.

"I feel awesome."

Dean slowly started to rock on his knees, lifting himself up and down on Cas' cock. Cas freely traced his fingers along Dean's arms, his chest, down his back, before grabbing his hips. Cas' fingers dug in, and he started lifting his hips to meet Dean each time he came back down. 

They adjusted their positions, searching and finding Dean's spot, causing him to fall forward into the crook of Cas' neck as his orgasm built up closer and closer. Dean moaned and cried out at every thrust, using the advantage of privacy not afforded to Cas the night before.

Cas growled and let go of Dean's hips and tugged on his hair, making him sit back up as Cas mercilessly fucked up into him. "I want to hear you sing, Dean. Call out my name when you come. Let the neighbors hear."

Dean's breath hitched. "Oh shit. Cas! Cas!" Thick white ropes of come shot up, marking the both of them. "Cas, I'm coming!" Dean mewled and cried as Cas flipped him onto his back and fucked him into the mattress, his own orgasm a few moments behind.

Cas slid out and collapsed next to and onto Dean. "You ok, Dean?"

"Fuck, Cas, I feel amazing." Dean smiled and rolled over, facing Cas. "Talk about lucking out."

"Indeed." Cas slowly kissed Dean, still lust drunk from their activities.

"Shower then breakfast competition?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded in agreement. "If I win, we're doing that again."

"If I win..." Dean snorted and kissed Cas, "You're grabbing your dildo and getting it stuck on your car again. That image is now on my wishlist."

"At least I have a mechanic for a boyfriend when my car door can't stand up to the pounding." Cas winked, before slapping Dean's ass and hopping off the bed to run to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
